


Honest Feelings

by Dreizehn



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: On a morning that should be like any other, Van finds himself being teased by Impey.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Abraham Van Helsing
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Honest Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I hope this is satisfactory uwu.

Van was accepting of Cardia's situation. He had been well aware of it when he had decided to enter a relationship with her, so he wasn't about to start whining about her condition now.

...Impey, however, was another story. The man apparently thought it was necessary to constantly remind him about just how unfortunate it was that he couldn't touch Cardia, which left Van groaning in annoyance.

"Shouldn't you have left the country by now?" Van questioned in clear annoyance as he glared at the redhead.

Impey huffed and turned his head away from Van. "I need more time to prepare!"

With an amused laugh, Lupin entered the room and sat down at the dining table. "Impey's procrastination aside, I do agree with him a bit," Lupin said which earned him a slight glare from Van. "I mean… you know, sometimes you just want to give her a nice big hug," he clarified.

Van closed his eyes and sighed. He had a point; even if Van wasn't as desperate as Impey, he did have to admit that there were times that he wanted to hold her without worrying about her face melting him.

"Good morning!" Cardia greeted as she entered the dining room alongside Saint and Fran. Her smile was gentle and sweet. 

A faint smile made its way to Van's face from her presence, and he found himself returning her greeting. "Good morning."

Soon after those words had left his mouth, Impey cleared his throat and said, "Just seeing your sweet smile is all the intimacy I need my sweet Cardia," in a bad imitation of Van's voice.

Van could feel his eye twitch and subconsciously reached for his gun as he turned to glare at the man who was mocking him. It seemed his vampire slaying days weren't quite over yet. "Barbicane…" he started, his voice deadly and venomous.

Trying to pretend he wasn't the one who had just spoken, Impey turned his head away and started to whistle. "What? That wasn't me, you were just finally speaking your true thoughts." 

Ready to finally end the redhead, Van pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. So what if he messed up the dining table in the process, he could simply reimburse Saint the cost. Whatever price it was would be more than worth making this idiot finally shut up.

Fortunately for Impey, Cardia stepped up and placed her gloved hand on Van's arm and started to lower his hand. "Now now… let's calm down… please?" She pleaded as she looked into Van's eyes with a faintly nervous smile.

Albeit reluctant, Van put away his gun at Cardia's request, however he continued to glare at Impey.

"He's whipped…" Lupin mumbled as he watched the scene from his seat, though his quietly spoken words did not go unheard by Van, who redirected his attention towards the thief.

Fran appeared to have already guessed how this was going to play out as he rushed to the center of the room and said, "Someone should probably start breakfast! Cardia, why don't you help me?"

She seemed to debate the offer for a second before she nodded her head. "Sure thing."

Cardia scurried off behind Fran and Van watched her with a look of fondness. Lupin, who was still staring, eventually turned to impey and said, "Even though he got mad at you… I think your imitation was actually spot on."

Saint chuckled and nodded his head in agreement with Lupin. Van couldn't believe they were really still going on about this. "Yes, though honesty has never been Van's strong point. I'm sure just seeing Cardia's smile is enough to brighten his day."

Eventually, Van let out a sigh. As much as he hated to admit it, they were right. He already felt like he had energy to last the day from her morning greeting. It was almost a little embarrassing, how smitten he had become with Cardia since they professed their feelings for each other.

Not that Cardia was embarrassing, he simply had trouble coming to terms with his own feelings. He enjoyed cooking for her, having dinner with her, and gazing at the sweet smile she gave him when she saw him off for work was something he looked forward to every day.

Therefore, he couldn't deny the teasing he received from Lupin and the others. Even if he would rather die than give them the satisfaction of knowing their mocking was actually on point. 

"Whether I could touch her or not… that was never a factor in my feelings for Cardia. That is the _ONLY_ answer I am giving you," he said as he averted his eyes from the leering group.

However, he froze when his eyes met Cardia's, who was staring at him with flustered cheeks. "I was going to ask if you wanted anything in particular but… it… makes me happy to hear that," she said as she averted her eyes shyly.

Van coughed. "I'll be fine with anything made by you." As those words left his mouth, the unmistakable sound of whistles resounded from the rest of the guys in the room, and Van felt his hand instinctively reaching for his gun.

He would kill those damn idiots if they didn't shut up soon. He understood his words were on the more embarrassing side, but for Cardia's sake the least he could do was be more vocal about how he felt for her.

After all, they only had their feelings at the moment. Therefore, even if he was embarrassed, he would try his best to be open about how he felt.

"Kyaa! Van, I love youu!" Impey squealed in an awful imitation of Cardia's voice, who in response looked at the vampire in flustered horror. Van was seriously going to end him now.

Sensing the incoming danger, Lupin looked at Impey and said, "I'd suggest you run."

Impey seemed to finally take notice of Van's bloodlust and quickly hopped out of his seat. "Hey Fran need help in the kitchen!?" Impey yelled as he carefully used Cardia as a shield.

Van let out a sigh but looked at Lupin, who was eyeing him, and raised a brow. "What?"

A faint smile appeared on Lupin's face as he leaned back in his seat. "Nah, just… I'm relieved that Cardia is in good hands."

Van averted his eyes and coughed into his hand. "Of course."


End file.
